


Piece By Forgotten Piece

by Omnicat



Series: 120 Word "Shower" Drabbles [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Good Guy Kuron, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: His mind draws blanks and scribbles hallucinations along the edges. The healing pod says he’s fine while his head pounds to the rhythm ofhe’s not. He feels further from the truth than ever.





	Piece By Forgotten Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I am working off the assumption that the Shiro that appears in season 3 is a clone or something along those lines - and that the Galra had the presence of mind to design him in such a way that his first medical check-up after being thrown to the inhospitable void of space won't immediately give the game away. I'm not usually comfortable writing stuff that'll be jossed so soon, but my need for Kuron to be okay is too overwhelming.

Both times, he spends his first few showers thanking the universe to be alive and free one moment, cataloguing unremembered changes the next, and wondering _always_.

It becomes habit again and again; checking between his toes, in his hair, at his back. Every open plain and hidden valley of his body, wherever _it_ might show itself. His captors had a goal; he has to wonder _what_ , how close they got.

Last time’s amnesia was due to head trauma; this time, it can only have been _them_. Deliberate, and therefore dangerous.

Wiping steam from the mirror, Shiro tries not to see Ulaz in his peripheral vision, himself strapped down straight ahead; tries seeing beyond Coran’s nonsensical squeaky-clean diagnosis – to see _answers_.


End file.
